The invention is directed to a treatment device having an open design for human hair of the head.
Such devices are e.g. infrared heating devices, drying hoods, steam devices or combinations of these devices. The head of a person to be treated should always be positioned centrally in a treatment device. This is advantageous for various reasons. On the one hand the time required for drying the hair is minimized and on the other hand a uniform action of chemical preparations, e.g. permanent wave compositions, is achieved.
It cannot be assumed with the known devices that the position of the head of a person to be treated is stationary during the treatment period. The freedom of movement in the head area which is comfortable for the client has the disadvantage for hair treatment that a uniform treatment is not necessarily achieved. In the most unfavorable case a client falls asleep during the relaxing treatment and the hair is located clearly closer to a part of the treatment device adjoining the head space than to the part lying opposite. Or the client will sit upright at first and then will bend forward later with the upper part of the body or adopt a sitting position close to a reclining position. In both cases the client leaves the optimal treatment area in both the horizontal and vertical directions.